Systems that provide heat transfer may generally require specific device conditions to operate. For example, systems that provide heat transfer using a wick or jumping droplets to transfer fluid between hot and cold plates must be particularly oriented with respect to gravity. However, such a particular orientation is difficult when the system is mounted to a moving object, such as one or more components of an automobile.
Accordingly, a need exists for heat transfer system that is not orientation specific and can function under normal operating conditions when installed in a vehicle.